ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vanishing Wild: A Look at Threatened and Extinct Animals
''The Vanishing Wild: A Look at Threatened and Extinct Animals ''is a large encyclopedia with many pages featuring animals with vulnerable, endangered, critically endangered, extinct in the wild and extinct statuses, and how people could protect some of the animals, while other animals, however, die out. Animals featured Chapter 1: Mammals *Western Long-Beaked Echidna *Giant Long-Beaked Echidna *Tasmanian Devil *Thylacine *Thylacoleo *Numbat *Greater Bilby *Northern Hairy-Nosed Wombat *Bridled Nailtail Wallaby *Toolache Wallaby *Quokka *Giant Kangaroo *Giant Anteater *Giant Armadillo *Mountain Gorilla *Western Lowland Gorilla *Bornean Orangutan *Common Chimpanzee *Gigantopithecus *Siamang *White-Cheeked Gibbon *Cotton-Top Tamarin *Golden Lion Tamarin *Red-Shanked Douc *Proboscis Monkey *Lion-Tailed Macaque *Aye-Aye *Coquerel's Sifaka *Ring-Tailed Lemur *Red Ruffed Lemur *Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur *Indri *Megaladapis *Archaeoindris *Javan Slow Loris *Asiatic Lion *Barbary Lion *European Cave Lion *North American Lion *Siberian Tiger *South Chinese Tiger *Caspian Tiger *Javan Tiger *Ngandong Tiger *Amur Leopard *Snow Leopard *Clouded Leopard *Cheetah *Florida Panther *Fishing Cat *Iberian Lynx *Polar Bear *Spectacled Bear *Malayan Sun Bear *Giant Panda *Asiatic Black Bear *Himalayan Brown Bear *Sloth Bear *Atlas Bear *Cave Bear *Giant Short-Faced Bear *Arctotherium *African Wild Dog *Dhole *Ethiopian Wolf *Mexican Wolf *Red Wolf *Warrah *San Joaquin Kit Fox *Darwin's Fox *Red Panda *Oriental Small-Clawed Otter *Sea Otter *Giant Otter *Black-Footed Ferret *Sea Mink *Fossa *Binturong *Northern Fur Seal *Hawaiian Monk Seal *Caribbean Monk Seal *Japanese Sea Lion *Sunda Pangolin *Chinese Pangolin *Utah Prairie Dog *Giant Kangaroo Rat *Amami Rabbit *Sumatran Striped Rabbit *Giant Golden-Crowned Flying Fox *African Elephant *Indian Elephant *Woolly Mammoth *American Mastodon *Columbian Mammoth *Deinotherium *West Indian Manatee *Dugong *Steller's Sea Cow *Grevy's Zebra *Quagga *Przewalski's Horse *Tarpan *Black Rhinoceros *Great Indian Rhinoceros *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Woolly Rhinoceros *Elasmotherium *Malayan Tapir *Okapi *Rothschild's Giraffe *Sivatherium *Common Hippopotamus *Pygmy Hippopotamus *European Hippopotamus *Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus *Bactrian Camel *Vicuna *Giant Camel *Western Camel *Large-Headed Llama *Key Deer *Pere David's Deer *Persian Fallow Deer *Schomburgk's Deer *Eastern Elk *Megaceros *Sonoran Pronghorn *Scmitar-Horned Oryx *Saiga *Addax *Hirola *Rhim Gazelle *Tibetan Antelope *Nile Lechwe *Saola *Bluebuck *Red Gazelle *Sichuan Takin *Gaur *Wild Water Buffalo *European Bison *Wood Bison *Aurochs *Steppe Bison *Eastern Bison *Giant Bison *Pygmy Hog *North Sulawesi Babirusa *Giant Warthog *Blue Whale *Humpback Whale *Southern Right Whale *Hector's Dolphin *Ganges River Dolphin *Vaquita *Finless Porpoise Chapter 2: Birds *Southern Cassowary *Rowi Kiwi *Elephant Bird *Giant Moa *Steppe Eagle *Steller's Sea Eagle *Philippine Eagle *Spanish Imperial Eagle *Haast's Eagle *Califonia Condor *Egyptain Vulture *Ruppell's Vulture *Blakiston's Fish Owl *Cuban Giant Owl *Laughing Owl *Hawaiian Goose *Pink-Headed Duck *Labrador Duck *Galapagos Penguin *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *African Penguin *Great Auk *Waved Albatross *Spectacled Cormorant *Black-Faced Spoonbill *Heath Hen *Attwater's Prairie Chicken *Blue-Billed Curassow *Indian Bustard *Whooping Crane *Red-Crowned Crane *Kagu *Andean Flamingo *Spix's Macaw *Hyacinth Macaw *Carolina Parakeet *Kakapo *Dodo *Passenger Pigeon *Pink Pigeon *Ivory-Billed Woodpecker *Bali Myna *'I'iwi *Huia Chapter 3: Reptiles and Amphibians *Leatherback Sea Turtle *Hawksbill Sea Turtle *Chinese Softshell Turtle *Grand Cayman Blue Iguana *Cuban Crocodile *Chinese Alligator *Indian Gharial *Goliath Frog *Golden Toad *Chinese Giant Salamander *Olm Chapter 4: Fish *Atlantic Bluefin Tuna *Coelacanth *European Eel *Great White Shark Chapter 5: Insects, Arachnids and other Land Invertebrates *Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly *Xerces Blue *Dinosaur Ant *Rocky Mountain Locust *Reddish Parachute Spider Chapter 6: Marine Invertebrates *Singapore Freshwater Crab *Texas Cave Shrimp *Staghorn Coral *Lobophyllia Coral *Freshwater Pearl Mussel Category:Books Category:Animals Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas